


Why won’t you do it yourself?

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, challenge, thryce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Powiedziała to w końcu. A on, jak zwykle, obrócił jej słowa przeciwko niej.Well, she said it. And, of course, he used her words against her.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Why won’t you do it yourself?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).

> inspired by [Art_and_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_and_Chaos)'s art. Check it [here](https://myevilmouse.tumblr.com/post/188458375393/some-thryce-brilliance-from-theartofcertibbs).

Gdzieś w połowie ostrej kłótni Arihnda wyrzuciła z siebie:

\- Och, pieprz się.

Następnie zamilkła. Mimo wszystko nie powinna tak zwracać się do wielkiego admirała.

Czekała teraz na odpowiedź z jego strony. Ta, gdy wreszcie nadeszła, całkowicie ją zaskoczyła.

\- A może zrobisz to sama? – odezwał się prowokacyjnie Thrawn. – Jeśli tylko starczy ci odwagi.

W pierwszej chwili Pryce go nie zrozumiała. W drugiej – uznała, że to on nie pojął znaczenia jej słów. Może nie znał tego zwrotu, nie wiedział, że użyła wulgaryzmu, by go obrazić?

Było już za późno na to, by go przeprosić, zresztą, gubernator nigdy nikogo za nic nie przepraszała, o ile nie zmusiły jej do tego okoliczności. Co więcej, Chiss nie zasłużył na jej przeprosiny, zachował się okropnie i nadal szedł w zaparte, zamiast przyznać jej rację. Bo oczywiście to ona, Arihnda, miała rację, a nie on.

\- Tak myślałem – dodał Thrawn. – Obleciał cię strach.

Pryce poczerwieniała gwałtownie. Nazwał ją tchórzem? Stanęła przed nim i już z wyniosłą miną miała mu oświadczyć, że nie tknie go nawet palcem, że zniży się do tego, żeby… ale w ostatniej sekundzie zmieniła zdanie. Odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę dłonią dotknęła niebieskiego policzka Chissa.

\- Pieprzyć cię? – powtórzyła zjadliwie. – Musisz sobie na to zasłużyć.

Wtedy wielki admirał złapał ją za rękę.

\- Nie, nie muszę – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Rzuciłem ci wyzwanie. Możesz je przyjąć albo zrezygnować.

Jego czerwone oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo. Żarty w tym miejscu się skończyły.

Gubernator wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę ogłupiała. Nie mógł przecież mieć dosłownie na myśli tego, co powiedział, prawda? To nadal była potyczka słowna, z której każde z nich chciało wyjść zwycięsko. Przegrywanie nie leżało wszak w ich naturze.

\- Przyjmuję – oznajmiła mu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Pryce. – Wyznacz czas i miejsce.

Zupełnie, jakby zamierzali się pojedynkować.

\- Dzisiaj – rzekł Thrawn – 2000. W mojej sypialni.

\- Stawię się – obiecała mu Arihnda.

Wówczas dostrzegła na jego twarzy triumfalny uśmiech. Jakby już wygrał. Och, niedoczekanie jego!


End file.
